Floo Power!
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Boredom is the enemy of everyone, so when Alice a odd should be muggle in our world throws down some ashes, only magic, schools, pranks, and secrets happen. Why is Dumbledore so worried? Only time and reading will tell.


# Floo Power! #  
Alice giggled looking at her fire place thinking about Floo, when she got an idea. She took some powder\ash from the jar beside the fire place. "Digon Ally!" To her surprise it worked she stared at the bustling streets a giggle escaped her lips as she made her way to the bank.

"Marry Meet!" She said to the goblin who was at the desk.

"Marry Meet how can I help you?" Deadblade questioned.

"I would like a blood test, and could you exchange my muggle money please?" She asked pleasantly he grinned and exchanged her hundred to a small fortune. "Maybe a volt..." She added he smirked amusedly at the muggle yes he knew she was a muggle.

"Vary well, Trickwood show give her a blood test, I will set up volt 313." Deadblade stated amusedly she smiled and followed the new goblin.

"A muggle, pray tell how did you get here?"

"Funny story actually, see I was bored and then I was thinking of the Floo from a movie I like and I have a urn for ash so I was just messing around, I said Digan Ally I thought wizards had to order that stuff... Or maybe my letter got lost and it was accidental magic." She mused Trickwood grinned amused as he held out a knife she held out her palm over a paper.

'Alice Brazing

Muggle born

Oldest recordable Descendent of

Merlin Dragonair

Morgana Le Fae Pendragon

Slaizar Slitherin

Rowana Ravenclaw

Godric Griffendore

Powers

Beast Master

Dragon Tong

Snake speech

Phoenix

Adaption

Kitsune

Niko

Elemental

Parents

Mr. And Mrs. dead

Volts

From all houses...'

Their was a lot more but Trickhook mused that she was in to much shock to understand. Filing it away he ushered her to her volts amusedly taking note she had snapped out of it.

"Wait so dose this mean Harry Potter is real?" She asked he stared at her.

"Yes..."

"That would mean he's 11 this month, and I'm a 11 this month wait where's my Hogwarts letter!? I have magic I should know one could never forget the day she turned her dog blue after wishing it really hard." After about two hours she stepped out of the bank with a bag on her hip.

"Go get yer robe I get me a pick me up." She looked at the raven haired boy and smirked plan keep Harry alive was starting.

"Hello I over heard your going for a robe? I am so turned around can I come with?" Alice said giggling he stopped but didn't protest.

"I'm Harry nice to meet you."

"Harry? Your Harry?" She asked mirth dancing in her twinkling gold eyes.

"Yes..." He tensed.

"Hello Harry.. You don't look hairy to me, but then again." He understood now and rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha vary funny." He said dryly she giggled.

"I thought so to." She replies cheekily he rolled his green eyes. "So do you have your list? Mine got burned when my blue dog tackled me." He stared at her but handed it to her.

"Your kinda weird." He stated she grinned.

"I know isn't it awesomeness?" She questioned as the plump witch fitted them. "Can I get a personal trunk?" She asked the witch beamed and went to go get a selection from the back.

"Hello Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco greeted she beamed.

"Ello I'm Tricks that's Harvey do you like pop tarts?" Harry had a questioning look while Draco was inwardly panicking what in the world was a pop tart?

"I say look at that man!" Draco sneered changing the weird subject.

"Harvey I think he's a Quack Head! Run before you catch the Quack Head disease and you have to slick your hair back to hide the duck butt hair!" Harvey snorted while Draco went beat red as she disapered to go find the witch.

"Alice!" Harry said she grinned aw they greeted Hagrid she went to get her an ice cream and came back to find Hagrid insulting Slitherin.

"Hey don't insult Snakes just because a few went power hungry!" Alice said annoyed the large man flushed. "Honestly to be a prankster you have to be cunning and Brave! People have a lot of problems one psycho comes out of every house look at that one dud before Moldyshorts! He was a Hufflepuff!"She stated.

Hagrid flushed. "Sorry.." He said Harry stayed out of it jerks came from all sorts of places.

She nearly bout the hole store of books then got an Owl grinning she had sent it off with a note and finally meet up with Harry in the wand shop.

"Hey." She greeted he grinned.

"Alice what happened?" He asked she grinned back.

"Had to send my notice to Hogwarts apparently things got messed up." She stated he nodded adapting as the wand seller tested them for wands. "Where can I buy a staff?"

"Down stairs my brother keeps those." He answered smiling. "Although you by law can have it in public until second year.

She rolled her eyes the wand in the window called to hear she finally picked it up and a surge of power she glowed with magic.

"I still feel lopsided." She muttered absently as she watched hair try about 20 wands.

"How about trying a wand with Holly and phoenix those seam to work better for him." She hinted grinning when the man clicked and hurried away.

"Double wand core holly and phoenix try it." Harry did and felt his magic surge she grinned and clapped.

"Oh um..." He blushed when she one arm hugged him.

"Let's meet at King Cross." She said he nodded. "I'll Owl you!"

"Ok..." He flushed she giggled and they exited the shop when Hagrid came up and gave him a snowy owl. "She's amazing!" Harry cooed Alice left got her blue dog and packed before returning to Digan Ally.

The day she was waiting for Harry she looked over her letter.

'Dear Miss. A. Brazing

I apologize and will check the letters more often, please know you had been considered for a first year next year by the day difrence. Please adapt the Hogwarts Letter.

From the Head Mistress.'

She giggled until she spotted Harry and his family grinning she walked up smiling. "Harry what's up? Ah you must be his family, I'm Alice Brazing nice to meet you." Alice was acting nice as the horse necked woman shook her hand stiffly. "Harry you didn't tell me your cuzen was so cute." He shrugged wondering if this was the good twin or something.

They left the shocked Dursley's giggling she burst out laughing she muffled them in his shoulder. "You could make Holly Wood." He said dryly as he saw Dulley leave bright blue along with his parents he snickered as they absently followed a red haired family.

"I can't wait for Potions and Transfiguration!" She stated catching the twins attention. "You wanna help me antler the school by Christmas?" Harry shifted.

"I don't want to be kicked out..."

"We're not going to bully anyone its just good fun." She said grinning he sighed.

"Fine but if you get caught I want nothing to do with it!" He warned she grinned.

"Ok.. Hello Ma'am." She turned to the woman smiling charmingly the red haired woman smiled back.

"Hello dear first years?" Molly asked calmly.

"Yes Ma'am we where wonder how the heck to get to the train the teachers forgot to say, we noticed you saying muggles sorry for being nosey..." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't be fooled Ma'am Alice here loves being a nosey git." Harry playfully she pouted but smirked.

"I can be nice when I want to be!" She huffed glaring just as playfully.

"My boys will go first so you can prepare your self's." Molly said smiling although a bit wary.

"Ok.." Alice chirped before spotting Ginny. "Your so cute! What's your name?" Alice said looking at Ginny the girl blushed.

"Ginny..." She his behind Molly more.

"Even your names cute~!" Alice stated Harry rolled his eye.

"Don't give her a chance to kidnap you." Harry warned Alice gave a mock offended look.

"You wound me! I don't have time this year, but be ready next summer! I am so going to doll you up!" Ginny was getting redder such a shy girl.

"Yaya." Harry stated she smirked all the boys had gone threw he pale she giggled and pulled him threw the wall he glared at her when she just giggled and helped him put his bag up into the train.

"Hello." A new voice said from behind her she jumped away and got in a fighting stance fist stopped just before his freckled face his clear sky blue eyes shocked.

"Uh sorry." She muttered retracting her hand the noticed his stormy blue eyed twin snickering.

"I'm George."

"That's Fred." She detected the lie.

"George, Fred." She pointed in turn they paused.

"No way I'm George he-"

"Your Fred, that's George I can detect lies." She stated they flushed before grinning.

"Your name?" George asked.

"Alice, that's Harry... Apparently he isn't really hairy..." She stated Harry rolled his eyes.

"That jokes getting old fast." Harry dryly combing his hand threw his hair revealing the scar.

Alice grabbed a book and started studying as Harry and the twins chatted idly until their mom called, after a bit Alice pointed her wand at a match and muttered something it turned silver she huffed and tried it again it got pointy. She glared hate fully before waving her wand silently it turned into a silver hair needle with tinny curve in graved on it smiling in triumph she waved he wand and it turn back into a match. Harry stared at her awed she grinned and told him to practice with her.

The trip was spent practicing until they agreed to brake the sweets trolley woman smiled as they looked at the goodies.

"Do you sell muggle candy?" Smiling the witch pointed at the small section grinning they took a bit of everything.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked she smiled.

"Well I to better at silent and wandless magic but I'll practice all three. You should work one silent magic a bit more. Oh and read more about potions." Harry smiled at the fellow ravenetta something was prickling in the back of her mind a name she shook it off it was to blurry.

The door slid open and a nervous boy entered their view. "Have you seen a toad?". He asked flinching when a grin came onto the girls face.

"Nop but I'll help you look, Harvey wanna help?" She asked Neville stuttered surprised. "I don't really think a toad is a good pet to bring, their cool but they always run away, most likely why people don't keep them as pets around here." She said amusedly Harry snorted.

"Or maybe the toad thought you'd use him in a potion." Harry smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we ask a Perfect to use a come to me charm?" She asked Neville nodded.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" Neville rushed off making Harry chuckle while Alice dozed of with nothing better to do.

Harry stared out the window until the train started to slow he nudged her foot her fist meet the window in a curve punch, it shattered and she hopped around blood coming from her fist. Harry stared at her and was thankful he hadn't gotten up to shake her awake.

"Anyone ever tell you your a violent human being?" Harry dryly she smirked.

"Yes, at least three times a week." She answered he shook his head and put his over robe on over his clothes as he exited the compartment.

"So what where your parents like?" Harry asked she shrugged.

"I never knew my actual parents and the muggles I was living with... They didn't exactly like my weirdness..." He noticed she pulled at her elbow length sleeve bandages rapped around her hands and feet one of her now ripped fingerless jean gloves had bits of dried blood from her punching the magical trains window.

"Sorry... I don't like talking about my family either." He admitted she smirked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not hiding from my past because the past is what formed my lovely personality!" She stated as they followed Hagrid down the slippery path, she wowed at the sight of Hogwarts. "Better then the movies." She muttered just last month she was wishing the Harry Potter world was real, now she was their and she would help Harry and maybe just maybe find a guy she could like.

"Bow your heads!" Hagrid called but Alice didn't hear over the ringing in her ears.

She was nocked into the water a few minuets of Harry and Hagrid worrying at the bank when she popped up and swam over coughing her hand leaked blood again.

"I didn't hear you sorry.." She said Harry snickered and laughed although he wondered what that pang of fear, and pain in his lungs had come from.

"You dummy." He muttered annoyed she grinned amusedly.

"Maybe who knows." She shrugged Hagrid lead the way not noticing her still bleeding hand.

"Are you ok?" A bushy brown haired girl asked.

"Yah I have thin blood it looks worse then it is." A twinkle meaning she was lying Harry noticed.

"Ok." She said blushing.

"I'm Alice." The boy Neville behind them stiffened looking down sadly.

"Hermione." The bushy haired girl greeted returning a small shy smile.

"Oh don't be so shy! We all kids here! Well maybe not Hagrid but you know what I mean sweet cheeks." Alice stated as they stopped in front of a overly large door. "Wait is that door heavy? Or thick? Which one?" Alice questioned accidently caution off a stirn woman.

"I actually have no idea, but do not cut me off again." The woman answered Alice raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Do you have a warming charm or something? I'm freezing!" Pursing her lips the woman quickly cast a drying charm before leaving to go prep what ever the test or sorting would be.

"I bet a teach will try and hex use by next month." Harry stated.

"Oh it will happen sometime this year." Alice mused smirking. "Ten gallons says its between next month and the end of term."

"Your so on!" Harry stated they fist bumped and did a complicated hand shake with out slowing.

"Ghosts awesomeness!" Alice grinned Harry snickered as everyone gapped at her.

"You are so a lion!" Harry stated she smirked.

"Who knows." Alice mused smiling when McGonagall took them into the hall, Snape already pale paled even more once he saw the girl.

"What is it about you?" Harry questioned the other raven haired girl.

"What?" Her hair changed into a starling silver.

"You have silver hair.." He pointed out she took a lock and saw it turn golden.

"Yay now how do I make it turn red!? Can I make my eyes cat like and red?" She asked no one in particular so excited so when a loud.

"Brazing Alice!" Went threw the room she jumped hurried over and tripped face first into a stone step corner her for head had a stick substance dripping down.

"Ow! Harvey the steps tripped me!" She whined Harry shifled a snicker as she stood back up and put the hat on not caring that McGonagall nearly had a heart attack when the blood trickled down her face.

"Griffendore!" Was roared after a pause she giggled.

"I ow Harvey a sickle! That sucks ba-" A shoe hit her in the face. "Hey that hurt like a bitc-!" A pot dropped on her head. "F you!" She growled to thin air a fly swatter hit her back of the head. "Ok Hogwarts you are my enemy!" A candle blazed down she stuck out her tong and sat on the bench sending the bird to the roof.

Apparently the roof didn't like that and rain shot down at her. "Ok ok you don't like me what did I do? Ok truce I won't hit you if you stop hitting me please." It all stopped she grinned at a fellow first year he screamed like a girl in fear and fainted she pouted.

Harry sat beside her a smirk on his face she rolled he eyes. "You kinda have blood on your teeth." He mused she smirked as the boy who fainted woke up she town teaming him funny and leaned down.

"Morning sunshine you blood tastes so good I spilled some." She smiled he screamed again she laughed histaricly as he screamed more only making her laugh more thus making him scream louder by now the hole hall was giggling at the Sean it was only until she left the boys and most of the halls view to roll on the floor laughing and slapping the air did the boy stop screaming and flushed realizing he had over reacted. "I am so sorry but I couldn't resist! Hahahaha!" She sat back in her seat Seams flushed but reversed he would have done it to.

"Its all good." Seams said knocking knuckles with the now red headed girl. "You might want to get that checked." He mused she smirked.

"Make a pig fly by next week and I will." She stated conversation went on as the hall went back to eating and talking at some point Ron and Neville had started chatting with Harry, while Hermione talked with Percy the Perfect as Alice, Seams and Nick chatted idly Dumbledore watched the first year lions intently Alice should have been dead, he had ordered one of his spy's to do it! Nothing he could do now, Harry was the right child... Right?

The girl yawned tiredly Harry didn't mind that she snored softly on his shoulder even with blood on her face. She wasn't that heavy after all she ate... He mused that she had to wake up but stiffined slowly he put his legs to leave and fast as he could she was of and just as he predicted a fist hit where he would have been she stared at him before looking at the talking Dumbledore.

"Ah.." Harry hissed catching the DADA teacher he winced Alice stared at him then the quivering teacher he caught her eyes and she really wanted to hit him.

"Stuttering teacher? Acting more like it." She growled a dull pain in her head she figured it was the cut but this was on the side where Harry would have his scar had she been him, it zaged oddly.

They walked Harry nervously she yawned again. "Why do you try and punch who ever wakes you up?"

"Foster parents did things, its reflex." She answered vaguely aware the pass word was Dragons Tongs she noticed some pale teens before heading to her dorm washed her face and headed to bed.

"Hermione fair warning don't shake me awake you might lose a tooth." Alice was able to warn before letting darkness engulf her senses to was should have need a blissful sleep.

So when Snape stumbled across the sleep walking girl he sighed annoyed she was the persons daughter after all he mused. She walked into a wall that woke her up she punched it, it cracked.

"Oh ow my bad wall! Wake up puncher! Ow that hurt!" She howled and was about to stalk off when she looked at the staring paintings. "Which way to the lions den?" Snape placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh hi Teach whaza hanging?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Miss. Brazing come with me." She followed obediently. "Doctor. Cullen." A blond man in a lab coat.

"Cool coat, oh wait you thinks I'ma crazy?" She asked Snape who wasn't denying it.

"She might have brain damage." Snape mused.

"Duh do you have any idea how meany toddlers hit their heads into walls? I'm sure you did it to that's why adults are so screwed up." She deadpanned but sat down and let the ice like man look her over he pointed at her hand. "Punched the trains window." She stated flatly Snape pursed his lips.

"Violent child aren't you?"

"I can't help my reflexes you try having creeps running-" she stopped her self. "Its a habit, kinda like when you take a shower and forget to shampoo."

"Ten points from Griffendore." Snape drawled her gold eyes rolled not caring.

"This?" Carlisle pointed at her neck she pursed her lips.

"Was either that time the clown attacked me, or the time I fell... First one I think." She mused after a bit she was escorted back to the towner.

She went back to sleep only to have a freaky pair of red eyes glare at her. She fell out of bed with a thump sitting cross legged blanked half of the bed she scratched the back of her head she found the gang at the hall yawning she ignored the furiously red boys faces. Harry raised an eyebrow she just had shorts and a tank top on its not lie she had boobs yet.

She smeared butter on toast before she heard a boy call a short pixie like girl Alice... She grinned.

"Hi Alice! My names Alice nice to meet you Alice!" The first year said walking over the other Alice smiled slightly.

"Hello Alice, nice to meet you." She mused.

"Alice!" Jasper said both girls looked at him.

"Yes?" They said in sync giggling and fist bumped.

"Later Alice, I look forward to annoying our friends together." The first year stated and followed her friends.

"Cute kid." Jasper mused Alice shot him a look.

Harry and Alice buzzed by the classes nothing really that interesting so far until later with potions. Alice and Harry sat in the back as Snape gave a speech she stopped zoning out when he bombarded Harry with their year questions.

"Sir those are third year level well sept for the goat, but do you really think everyone can mesmerizes that meany potions in a month? We are here to learn not to be bullied by a blind bat." She cut in coolly Draco stopped laughing to watch his Godfather glare at the lioness.

"Detention Miss. Brazing, and ten points from Griffendore for your cheek."

"That's obviously worth 20!" She argued Draco snickered he had never seen his godfather so furious.

"Another detention! And ten more points from the lions!" Snape snarled she grinned.

"That's better! Good Professor!" She said it like she was complementing a puppy everyone was silent as Snape was even more stalk the force he was containing to not attack the girl was straining he had no doupt she would be trying his patients!

In stead of giving her a comment he went on to order them to make a cure boilers. Surprisingly even when he placed her alone she hardly had trouble glancing at the book, he sneered at her she smiled cheekily back in return she looked over at something he caught her line Neville had feathers dangerously close to the still the boiling cauldron.

"Neville take the cauldron off first!" She called Neville jumped and dropped the feathers Seams pulled the boy out of the way.

"Thank for the warning anyway..." Seams darkly amused as Neville nodded mutely she accidentally placed her hand on the still hot bronze cauldron and howled in pain.

"Ow! Hot! Ow!" Snape didn't notice the lone grey hair that made its self hidden in his greedy black hair.

The class giggled and snickered she grinned after a bit and finished up the potion. A week went by and not a single one was with out Alice finding some way to hurt her self. Harry was nose deep in a book he was convinced someone had cursed her when Ron started of on something Harry, Hermione, Seams and Alice couldn't care less until Draco came over a pink on his cheeks.

"Can I sit? Pansy..." Alice slid over to his surprise.

"Fine with me, what kind of pure blood fancy polight stuff can you tell me about? Can you dance?" Alice bombarded him with questions a bright smile even though he was a got since they first meet.

"Well..." He paused answering the dancing question. "And yay I can dance..."

"Really can you teach me?" He paused to his memory she was a muggle born he sighed.

"Fine.. But you have to explain muggle things." He mused it wouldn't hurt to know how to blend in, never know it could be useful.

"Yay! I promise to not step on your toes!" Hermione looked at him then Alice but with held asking. "Can I teach Hermione after you teach me?" The bushy haired girl flushed when Draco shrugged.

"I still think your a Mudblood." Heads snapped to him she just smirked.

"Hehehe dirty blood? That's a new one." She mused unfazed. "Your still a prat." She added Draco smirked back thus starting their frienemeys relation ship.

"The flying class is after lunch." Draco prompted she tilted her head.

"I don't fly on brooms, but I'll come watch everyone zigzagging around should be funny when Pansy slides off." Alice stated Draco wondered why she didn't like Pansy.

"Wait what did she do?" Harry questioned puzzled.

"She killed Mr. Grouch with her stupid overly large foot!" She growled shooting daggers with her eyes at Pansy.

"Wait so that's why your green dog isn't around any more!" Hermione bug eyed Alice sulked Pansy left after noticing the glare.

"Wait huh?" Draco confused.

"Flitwick shrunk him for some reason and stupid Pansy... Foot... Kick.. Dog meet wall!" Harry shot her a look.

Someone found it funny to hex Hermione that person turned out to be Pansy, long story short Alice and Pansy went missing for an hour only Alice sat at lunch. Hermione still has pain in her arm, but when Alice paused and looked at the stuttering teacher before standing and leaving. Harry followed as she made to the DADA class room.

"Let's investigate his office."

"What!? No way!" Harry hissed she raised an eyebrow and opened the class door and made way to the office.

"Then keep watch." She hissed he paused and followed.

"What are we looking for?" Harry questioned as she looked threw drawers carefully.

"Snape didn't make your head hurt, while these classes give your scar some pain, I've also noticed when you get hurt I hurt in the same place, I think its both ways." She answered hardly paying much mind. "Are you going to help me turn the twins as red as their hair?"

"Maybe." Harry said eyeing the paintings who watched them silently.

"Hmm, Harry go to flying practise you shouldn't be late." She said and seamed to find something her eyes glazed before she looked at him pale slightly. "Let's go! Um ah pleased don't tell about Harry." Before she dragged him out and down to the field.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't um.. Harry do me a favor don't trust the stuttering man, don't be along with him Harry. Promise me you wont!" Harry saw how serious she was and nodded she smiled.

Apparently Pansy had gotten back although she glared at Alice the raven or purple haired girl didn't care until Neville panicked Alice reacted by flying and grabbing his leg so he wasn't hurt. Not started mocking her and Neville Alice ignored it until Pansy started up as well picking up the rumble ball. She saw the two snakes mount the broom she seethed and followed noting Harry was not far behind her until Not threw the ball she zeroed in on it and raced after it not noticing the boom she made just the ball. She dived for it and caught it and maneuvered it to not crash into the ground and shakily slowed and toppled of the broom, she couldn't hear anything for a moment and then the sound of her head of house ordering Harry and Her to follow. Numbly they followed.

"Minnie stop being so angry looking Harry's panicking." The stirn woman rolled her eyes calming him down.

"Just as annoying, as your father Miss. P- Brazing." Alice just like she had the rumble ball zeroed in on that error.

"Miss. P what where you going to say? Do I have to owl my volt manager to give me a list of my last names starting with P?" McGonagall sighed.

"And as bright as your mother... I can not answer." Alice scowled.

"Owl Deathblade I guess... Wait who's that?" Alice pointed at Wood.

"You notice a slip of the tong, yet you don't even notice when I enterupted a class to call him." The woman dryly.

"Wait Wood? Are you made out of trees?" Alice seriously questioned causing Harry to snort while Wood stared at her blankly until he realized she was waiting for an answer.

"What? No!" He scowled.

"His first names Oliver." Harry oh so helpfully.

"Really!? Are you made out of-"

"No! Professor why?"

"Alice is your new seeker, Harry is a chaser."

"Really!?"

"Olive... Wait do you like Olives is that why?"

"Don't want her." Wood flatly making the teacher stare at the obsessed boy.

"I like snakes, and bronze... Alice... I am kinda crazy." She mused.

"To bad train them."

"N- Fine!" Wood growled Alice stared at him.

"Your weird." She stated finally Harry snickered.

Wood stormed off and came back with a box, the kids followed him to the pitch the other teammates already their it was after all their training time. Wood explained the game Alice stared at him.

"Harry explain in English I can't understand anything he just said." Alice stated.

"Three chasers try and score threw the hoops with the boring ball, Keepers defend said hoops theirs one on each team, Beaters beat up the balls that want to kill the players, and you have to chase that gold one with wings and catch it, sound better?" Harry questioned Alice blinked.

"Why couldn't he just say so?"

"I did!" Wood red in the face but she ignored him and looked at the twins.

"I wanna beat up things with out getting in trouble to! Seekers boring." Wood stared at her.

"Then go jump of a cliff!"

"I already did that last year." She stated. "What's that gotta do with beating up stuff?" The team couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing.

And even though she annoyed the guy he had to amit she was good on a school broom. The yawn she let out at the end was what pissed him off again as she caught the golden ball, Harry was good too but when Alice got off the broom to brake.

"One of the first things in my life that comes easily.. Seconded b..." She yawned and trugger up to the castle.

"Get back here!" Wood didn't want her to but damn if she wasn't going to listen to him!

"She's got a dance date with Draco..." Harry informed only fueling the captains anger.

"Blazing get your bloody ass back here!" Wood howled taking chase she wasn't going to ignore training because of a stupid blond snake!

"How dose she do it? He's never ditched training because someone left early!" Katie surprised Harry snickered.

"Its simple you either love her crazyness or you hate her." Harry wisely cracking up when a cloud of gold smoke rose from the distance.

The next morning Wood had gotten into the girls dorm and shook Alice awake... Wham! He was on the floor in a vice grip, and she was still sleeping. Hermione woke up and started giggling as he howled in pain Katie and Johnson ran into the room, amusement crossed their faces.

"Fred, George a little help!" No one questioned how they passed the wards for no boys.

"Let's see... Odd she normally just punches and wakes up... Alice wake up we have cookies!" Fred said she let Wood go and started to the window and they dived to stop her from jumping...

"Alice up!" Hermione taking pity on them then they got a punch.

"What the fuc- oh sorry George are you ok!?" Fred snickered as Wood eyes with frustrated pain filled tears blazed with fury.

Month went by and Harry found the girl in the hospital wing after practise she had, had to try some tricks one of which involved getting uncomfortably close to the stands, she had smashed into a wall. The next day was their first game she pouted as Promfry fussed while Mr. Cullen shook his head at what Wood told him.

"I gotta put on a good show obviously in order to get the stupid ness of the brooms existence and the fact muggles know that part right! Uh why can't I get that move down? So annoying can I leave now?" Wood stared at her clearly annoyed.

"If I didn't need a seeker I would be begging them to keep you."

"And then they would let me go because by time ten minuets before the game they will be spitting fire, seriously I have the teachers at the end of their patents already... One should hex me any day now, and it shall be a victorious day as ten gallons shall mine all mine! Mwahahaha." She smirked eyes glinting before yawning.

"I can't wait until..." Wood started but cut himself of when she headed to the pitch.

And that was the day he knew she practised hard, maybe not in front of people but she practised. The smile she had when she pulled of more tricks never left his mind. Pain was all that was on Alice's mind before falling out of bed the next day as if she was burning alive and drowning. She dressed and went to get some food but regretted it because her brain hurt, everything hurt, and she saw Harry giving her an odd look she just smiled as she always did and sat by him.

"What's wrong?" He asked she frowned.

"Bad dreams, my scars acting up." She answered and continued to eat.

~}~~×~×~ How was it? R&R!


End file.
